


Hostage Situation

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Weiss loses something important, and when she goes to get it back, she finds herself in a precarious situation.  What does Ruby require in return for her things?
Series: RWBY Tales [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002489
Kudos: 2





	Hostage Situation

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her room. It had been a long day, and the only thing standing in between her and relaxation was homework.

Sitting down at her desk, she reached into her backpack to pull out her notebook, only to find it missing.

There is no way she could have lost that notebook. It had her whole life in there: schedules, homework, class notes, you name it.

Holding back a curse, she looked through her bag again.

Coming up empty-handed, she sat back to sort out her thoughts and think of where it could be.

She clearly remembered putting it back in her bag at the end of class. After that, she had gone to Ruby and Yang's room to work on their group project. Maybe she left it there. She should call to find out.

Weiss pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

Finding the name she was searching for, she tapped the call button and began rifling through her bag once again.

It rang a couple of times before the person on the other end picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruby," Weiss greeted. "Did I leave my notebook in your room by any chance?"

"Hiya Weiss," The cheery girl replied. "I don't see your notebook right now, but I can look around for it. Can you remind me what it looks like?"

"It's blue, and it has my name on the front."

"Okay. Just give me a minute."

Weiss could hear the springs of Ruby's bed creak as she stood up. The younger girl hummed a merry tune as she apparently skipped through her dorm hall.

The heiress let out an inaudible sigh as she leaned back in her chair. There was no point in stressing out over things if there was a possibility it wasn't totally lost. Homework could wait for a little longer.

"Found it!" Ruby said excitedly. "It was still sitting on the table where we did our project in the lounge."

Weiss felt the tension leave her shoulders.

"Thanks, Ruby," she said.

"No problem Weiss! What are friends for?"

No matter how many times the hyper girl said that it always caught Weiss off guard. Though she would never admit it, the heiress didn't have very many friends. Ruby may be the closest thing she had to one. Well, other than Blake.

Blake was Weiss' roommate, and the two had gotten off to a rough start. But amends had been made, and that all water under the metaphorical bridge.

"I can come and get it shortly," Weiss told her classmate.

"Sorry Weiss, but that's not going to happen," Ruby denied.

"Excuse me?" Weiss wasn't sure she heard her right. Did Ruby seriously just tell Weiss she couldn't come to get her own possessions?

"I said you weren't allowed to come get your notebook," the younger girl repeated.

"And why on earth not?"

"Firstly, it's pouring out, and I don't want you to have to get soaked over just a notebook."

Weiss looked outside and saw that it had indeed started raining rather heavily in the few minutes since her return to her dorm.

"Secondly," Ruby continued, "I'm holding it hostage."

Weiss was taken aback by that strange statement.

"You're what?"

"I'm holding your notebook hostage. Are you okay Weiss? You seem to be having trouble hearing me today."

"I'm fine, just a bit bewildered by your comments."

"Oh, I guess I should explain," Ruby said, misinterpreting Weiss' statement. "I am going to keep your notebook until you pay a ransom."

"I know what hostage means, Ruby," Weiss berated. "I just didn't expect you to take my notebook hostage."

The line was silent as Weiss tried to make sense of this new turn of events.

She could tell Ruby was waiting for her decision by the barely suppressed sounds of anxious excitement coming through the phone.

"Fine, I'll bite," she ceded. "How much do you want?"

Ruby practically squealed in joy, and Weiss scolded her once again before the younger laid out her offer.

"Ransom is you play video games with me," she declared.

Weiss was incredulous.

"You do realize I am the richest person in school?" She reminded.

"Yeah, but money is superficial, and I'm bored."

"You're insufferable," Weiss sighed.

"Aww, come on Weiss. Just one game."

"No. I need to do my homework and I guess I'll just have to find another way to do it."

She knew it would be nigh impossible to do her schoolwork without her notes, but she'd manage. She was Weiss Schnee after all. Such trivialities as kidnapped notebooks wouldn't affect her grades.

"But Weiss, all the information you'll need is in this notebook," Ruby reminded her.

Ruby was right. She really did need that notebook.

Dang it.

"Then could you come up with a more reasonable ransom?" Weiss implored. "You know how I feel about video games."

Ruby was quiet for a moment.

"Well, what do you have to offer?" she asked. "And I'm not taking your money"

Weiss considered it for a while, before reminding herself that she was above such childish games.

"Remind me why I can't just come and get it?"

Ruby sighed on the other end.

"We've already been over this Weiss. One, that's no fun, and two, it's pouring outside."

"And I don't really care about the weather; I just want to do my homework."

"Weiss, today's Friday. You can just do it tomorrow."

Weiss bit back a growl.

"I need that notebook. And I will get it back even if I have to beat you with it," she threatened.

"Relax Weiss," Ruby said. "I was just trying to have a bit of fun. Besides, Blake just stopped by with Yang. I gave her the notebook to bring back to you."

Yang was Ruby's older sister. She had been friends with Blake for a few years now. The two were planning on rooming together, but then Ruby ended up skipping two years to join her sister in college. The siblings ended up sharing a dorm, leaving Blake to room with Weiss.

Weiss briefly reflected on their conversation and realized she had been rather harsh with the younger girl.

"Sorry, Ruby. I guess I overreacted." She said.

"Don't worry about it, Weiss. Are we still on for video games tonight?"

"I never agreed to that and you know it."

"But Weiss…"

"But nothing," Weiss interrupted.

The line quieted, and Weiss was certain Ruby was pouting on the other end.

"How about this," Weiss began. "We can hang out tomorrow morning and do something. I just draw the lines at video games."

"Really?"

Weiss could hear the shift in Ruby's mood.

"Yup," she confirmed.

"Yay! We'll be BFFs before you know it!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there," Weiss warned.

"Hehe. Sorry."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's antics.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," the heiress said. "And thanks for finding my notebook."

"Sure. No problem Weiss!" Ruby said. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Weiss smiled as she hung up.

"Dolt," she said quietly.

She looked up when her dorm room door opened.

"Hey Blake," she greeted.

The other girl nodded in acknowledgment before handing her the notebook.

"Sorry it's a little wet," Blake said. "It's pouring out there."

Weiss waved off her apology.

"That's fine," she said. "Thanks for bringing it back."

"No problem."

Blake went across the room to her bed and pulled out a book before lying down.

Weiss opened her notebook and flipped through to make sure none of her papers had fallen out.

Sure that all was as it should be, she placed the notebook on her desk pulled out her phone to see she had a new message.

_ Hey Weiss! I can't wait for tomorrow. We're going to have so much fun! _

Weiss felt her face stretching into another small grin.

Maybe this whole 'friend' thing wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
